The Princess and the Peasant
by TEEHEE123
Summary: Princess Annabeth has finally had enough when her mother, Queen Athena, forced her into marriage. Annabeth runs away into town, and meets Percy the peasant, who tries to support his ailing mother by stealing from the royal supplies. Annabeth realizes just how much the kingdom needs her, and just how much her mother is hiding from her.


**A/N: Here we go again, another story in an alternate universe! Annabeth is a princess and Percy is a peasant. Hope you like it! Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO.**

"Mother," said seven year old Annabeth. "Can I go outside?"

Queen Athena looked at her daughter peering at her from behind the armrest. Queen Athena sighed, and leaned back against her chair.

"Yes, but bring Argon with you," said Queen Athena. "Make sure to stay within the boundries of the castle!"

"Of course, Mother!" yelled Annabeth over her shoulder as she exited the room to find Argon. Annabeth shivered. Argon didn't let anything get past him; he should have eyes all over his body! Argon was that observant. Annabeth finally found Argon tending to the firewood in the living room, and nagged him about taking her out. Argon complied. Argon was gruff looking man with a not so gruff heard. He had neatly cropped black hair and whiskers on his face.

The two opened the palace gates and Annabeth skipped ahead in a frenzy across the boardwalk to feel the grass beneath her feet. She heard Argon yell at her to slow down, but she didn't care. The young princess kicked off her shoes as she ran, and finally reached the small field beside the walkway to the castle's doors. Annabeth plopped herself down on the grass and rolled around, all the while giggling. She heard Argon sit down beside her.

Annabeth rolled onto her stomach, and found that she had rolled all the way to the tall black metal gate surrounding the castle. Right beside the gate, there were lots of trees blocking Annabeth's view to the place beyond. Annabeth squinted and strained her ears. She could she the faint outline of a couple of cottages, and the busy murmur of voices of the village people.

Annabeth turned to Argon. "Can we go out there?" Annabeth pointed to the village.

Argon's eyes widened, as if in panic. "Sorry, your highness, but out there is off limits. For now."

Annabeth frowned, and got up. Without a word to Argon, she trudged back to the castle, picking up her shoes along the way. She could hear Argon following her. Annabeth frowned. Why wouldn't anyone let her outside of the palace grounds?

**9 years later**

Annabeth was sixteen now, and Queen Athena was pestering Annabeth with suitors. Today, a suitor named Prince Luke Castellan was visiting her from Herme's kingdom of Serpentus, and Annabeth was supposed to get ready and act like an elegant young lady.

Pfft. As if.

Annabeth screamed out in pain as Piper, her maid, brushed through a knot in Annabeth's blonde curls. Let's just say Annabeth wasn't fond of makeovers. Soon, through Piper's amazing beauty skills, Annabeth had her hair in a bun ontop of her head, with loose strands framing her pale face. Her eyes had grey eyeshadow on them, and she was wearing a sky blue poofy dress, with no straps.

Annabeth frowned in the mirror. This wasn't her. If the suitor really liked her, then he wouldn't mind her wearing pants, would he? Then again, no lady wore pants in Annabeth's day. Piper smiled at Annabeth and guided her to the stairs leading to the dining room. Piper was beautiful, with or without makeup, with her kaleioscopic eyes and choppy brown hair.

_She should be the princess_, Annabeth thought grudgingly._ That would save me a lot of agony_.

Annabeth stomped down the stairs, trying not to trip in her dress. Queen Athena, in her dark midnight blue dress, King Frederick in his military uniform, and a young man with blond hair and blue eyes were waiting for her at the table. Annabeth sat down in a chair with a loud _plunk!_.

Queen Athena glared at Annabeth, and Annabeth in return gave an innocent look.

The young man spoke up. "I assume you're Princess Annabeth of Athens?"

"Yep," said Annabeth. Queen Athena shot Annabeth another glare. "Yes," said Annabeth as she rolled her eyes.

"We're going to leave to let you two get aquianted," said Queen Athena as she dragged the King out of the room with her.

The young man turned to Annabeth. "I'm Luke Castellan, as you should know."

To Annabeth, that sounded pretty cocky. "I'm Annabeth Chase, and I hope you didn't know me before this unless you want to be branded as a stalker."

Prince Castellan seemed rather taken aback. He stiffened and held out his arm. "Walk with me?"

Annabeth had no choice but to oblige, and held Luke's perfectly tailored blue suit sleeve. The two walked out to the palace gardens. Five minutes later, Luke left Athens with a red slap mark on his face.

"PRINCESS ANNABETH CHASE!" roared Queen Athena. "That's the tenth suitor that's left. Do you want to rule this kingdom with someone or not?!"

"I want to rule this kingdom with someone I like, and let's face it, Luke Castellan's a bastard," scoffed Annabeth.

"You. Are. Grounded," growled Queen Athena, emphasizing every word. "And I'm going to send a message to King Hermes apologizing for your poor behavior, and hopefully Prince Castellan with come back. And you will marry him. No matter what."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "What? I'm not going to marry him! I'm not!"

"Yes you are. Unless you want to not be a princess anymore," said Queen Athena calmly.

Steam practically fumed from Annabeth's ears, and she opened her mouth and closed it. Her mother would not appreciate the things Annabeth was about to say. Annabeth turned and stormed to her room in a blubbering mess. She locked the door and changed to flannel pajamas, and laid on the bed and cried and cried and cried.

It was in the middle of the night, and Annabeth quietly slipped on jean shorts, a t-shirt, and sneakers. Athena would be appalled at the sight of her. Annabeth grabbed a black cloak with a hood, and draped it across her shoulders. She took her dagger with her, and a small pack of food, water, a notebook and pen, and money. Annabeth slung the pack around her waist, and tested her sneakers. They were handy for running. She smiled in satisfaction. Annabeth had no idea when she bought sneakers, shorts, and shirts, but she was grateful. Annabeth opened the grand window of her bedroom quietly, and slowly climbed down the castle walls, stopping every once in a while when a guard passed by.

Finally, Annabeth had reach the ground, and looking both ways for signs of guards, she dashed to the gate wall, the exact place where she saw the villagers nine years ago. Annabeth got a firm grip on the iron bars, and hoisted herself up. She climbed up the eight foot gate, and landed in a messy heap on the other side. Annabeth slowly crawled to her knees, and looked for guards. None. She smiled in triumph, and took a long look at the palace before turning and heading for the village.

Annabeth was shocked that the village streets were barren at first, but mentally scolded herself when she realized it was three in the morning. So she wandered the desolate streets in her dark cloak, and felt a cool summer's breeze. When she turned a corner, Annabeth found herself in a small barren field, with a walkway of grass leading to a small forest that led to the palace. Annabeth was about to turn around and go back to the streets when something blocked her way. A big, squishy (yet hard) thing.

"Whaddya think you're doing, princess?" said the buff man. He had a cleanly shaven face with an eye patch and towered over Annabeth. Annabeth's breath hitched.

"Um, I was just...walking. Yeah. Um...and I'm not a princess!" said Annabeth.

"But you look like one. All pretty and such," said the buff guy with a nasty grin plastered on his face. Two figures appeared behind him, both tall and big males. Annabeth gulped.

"Yeah, princess. You look like one," said the buff guy again. The other two males behind him laughed.

"Honestly, if you think that's funny, you must all be idiots," said a voice. Annabeth whirled around to find a boy clutching a sword in one hand and a bag in the other. He was wearing a white shirt, a brown sleeveless jacket, and black pants.

The buff guy's eyes narrowed, then he smirked. "Well, well. Isn't it the famous thief Percy Jackson? Off to steal another poor family's goods?"

The boy, or this 'Percy' snarled. "I steal from the rich to give to the poor, like Robinhood, unlike you scoundrels who corners fair maidens in the streets."

All three men growled, and lunged for Percy. Annabeth shrieked and back away, as Percy raised his sword and threw the bag off towards the side. The men had a slight disadvantage, though. They only had their fists, and soon enough, Percy had cut slashes on the men's arms. The men retreated to the haven of the trees. Percy, panting, rubbed his shaggy black hair and sheathed his sword. He proceeded to grab the bag, and looked at Annabeth.

"What're you doing in the middle of the night? Trying to get yourself killed?" said Percy as he walked towards the street.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "I was perfectly able to defend myself."

"Right, right," was the response.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What's in that bag?"

Percy turned to look at her. "Food. Medicine. Etc."

"Where'd you get it?"

"The royal supplies."

Anabeth stood stock still. This guy was stealing from her parent for how long again?

"Do you live around here? We only accept sane people," said Percy.

Annabeth blushed profusely. "I am perfectly sane...and I don't live here."

"You need a place to stay?" said Percy as he started to walk away again.

Annabeth hurried her pace to catch up with him. "Um... yes I do."

"Follow me."

Percy led Annabeth down a winding set of allies, until they reached secluded area, where a cave covered in foliage was located. Percy walked through the vines dangling from the cave's entrance, and Annabeth hesitated a little before following him. Inside, there were some other teens rummaging through bags. They all stopped when they saw Annabeth.

A girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes stood up and walked over to Annabeth to examine her clearly. "Who's this, Perce?"

"I don't know."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Nice job, bringing a stranger to our hideout."

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "She needed a place to stay. Give me a break, Thalia."

"When she calls the guards on us, don't blame me," Thalia said as she walked back to her spot on the cave floor and stole another boy's bag, taking an apple.

"Did you all take that from the royals?" said Annabeth.

Thalia smirked, then said proudly,"Yep."

"Oh."

A boy with dark hair and eyes spoke up. "What's your name?"

"Annabeth," said Annabeth, then winced. She just told them her real name.

"Really?" said the boy with dark hair and eyes. "I'm Nico."

He pointed to the two twin brothers with brown hair and blue eyes. "That's Travis and Connor. Travis is taller. They're not twins. They're just brothers."

Percy moved towards Annabeth, and whispered in her ear,"Travis likes Katie. She hasn't come back yet."

After some time of silence, Annabeth noticed they were all wearing the same thing. White shirt black pants. Nico and Travis wore bandanas.

Annabeth decided to ask the question that's been bothering her for some time now. "What do you do with all the stuff you take? Why do you even take it?"

The cave seemed to darken. Suddenly, Thalia exploded. "It's because of those sorry excuses of rulers that tax us too much, and never spend the taxes right! We're all in poverty, and we're feeding and taking care of our family. Not everyone has a nice life here, got it?"

Annabeth nodded. The others went back to eating. Finally, Percy clapped his hands and said,"Let's deliver these to our family."

"What about Katie?" said Travis.

"She'll know we're out to our homes."

Travis nodded reluctantly and exited the cave. Annabeth followed the group out as they winded down the streets, as they gradually dispersed to their houses. Annabeth stayed with Percy. They arrived at a small beat up cottage with a lamp turned on. It was nearly morning. Percy opened the door, and let Annabeth enter first. Inside, it was cozy with a fire going. Percy opened up another door, and inside lay a pale woman on a bed.

Percy rushed to kneel by the woman's side. Annabeth could see from her limited view from the door that the woman smiled and called Percy 'son'. Percy proceeded to draw out fruits and bread from the bag, and a bottle of clear medicine. The woman took the medicine, and ushered Percy out the door.

Percy dropped the bag onto a table, and collapsed on the couch.

"Was that your mother?" said Annabeth hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Is she ill?"

"Yes. Tuberculosis."

"Oh."

An awkward silence passed between them. Percy sighed and said,"You should rest. Take the bed in the other room."

Annabeth did.

The next few days went well, actually. Annabeth would try to make a nice meal out of the raw ingredients Percy brought home, and Percy would stay by his mother, Sally, 's side. Annabeth often wondered about Percy's dad, but never asked. If his dad didn't come to visit under these devastating circumstances, something's got to be wrong. Over the course of the week, Annabeth found herself falling more and more in love with Percy. He was just so loyal, so kind, so handsome. Sometimes, Annabeth would blush for no reason, and blush even harder when Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

One day, Annabeth was feeding Sally some soup and reading her a book when Percy burst into the room.

"Annabeth, I think I trust you enough to go on a food run with the gang!" declared Percy overenthusiasticly. Annabeth stood up abruptly, she hasn't been out of the cottage in two weeks. She was surprised the guards haven't found her yet.

"Really?" said Annabeth.

Percy nodded. "Really. Grab a bag from that box, and follow me to the cave. We got food to take."

Annabeth put on her cloak, bid Sally farewell, and looked outside. It was dark, probably midnight. The two exited the cottage, and took all the small, and not busy roads to the cave. Annabeth's heart beat harshly. For goodness sakes, she was stealing from herself! When Percy and Annabeth neared the cave, Annabeth could see the outline of five people, probably Nico, Thalia, Travis, Connor, and Katie.

When Thalia saw Annabeth, she raised an eyebrow. Annabeth raised in back in response. Thalia grinned.

"Okay," said Percy, as everyone formed a circle. "The usual. Go to palace supplies. Sneak behind the guards by shadows. Take what is needed. Leave."

_Sounds simple enough_ thought Annabeth. The seven of them ran silently through the deserted streets, and Annabeth was panting after half a mile. Just as she was about to stop and ask the others for a break, she saw something that nearly gave her a heart attack. It was a missing poster. With her face on it, and the words PRINCESS ANNABETH CHASE below the picture. Also, it gave directions when you find the princess, report to the royal palace.

Annabeth nearly jumped out of her skin when Percy came behind her. "You okay?"

Annabeth quickly kicked the piece of paper out of sight and turned to Percy. "Yeah, fine. Fine."

"Can you still run?" said Percy with a look of concern.

"Uh, sure."

The seven ran the rest of the mile to the palace. Annabeth looked at it with sadness. She was so close to her mother now. Annabeth made sure the cloak's hood covered her face. Up ahead, there was a gate with two guards, both dressed in red uniforms. Behind them, there was a huge building that said 'Supplies'. Nico led the group to the shadows in the trees, and they all moved silently. Annabeth felt nervous, that if she made a sound, she'd get everyone busted. She didn't.

The gang reached the other side of the square gates, blocking them from the guards. Thalia climbed up the gate first, landing softly on the other side. The crawled to some bushes next to the supplies building. Travis went next, and helped Katie up the gate. Then Connor and then Nico. Percy turned to Annabeth.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," said Percy seriously. "You can stay here."

"I'll stay here," said Annabeth. "I don't want to blow your cover or anything." _And I don't want anyone to recognize me_ Annabeth added as an afterthought.

Percy nodded, and climbed the gate. He joined the others behind the bushes on the other side. Annabeth sighed, and decided that there was nothing better to do than to just sit and wait. So she did. But a few minutes later, there was a loud crash, and the gang ran towards the gate like the devil himself was chasing them. Annabeth stood up abruptly, and peeked her head through the foliage to get better look. The gang had only one bag, and that was Percy's. The rest of the gang seemed to have ditched the bags as multiple guards chased them. Connor reached the gate first, and lightning fast climbed over it and landed on the other side. The rest of the gang hoisted themselves over the gate as guards were yelling and heading for the gate doors a few yards to the right.

Annabeth put on her hood, and dashed alongside Percy as the gang ran for their lives.

"What happened?" said Annabeth as she struggled to keep up with Percy.

"When we grabbed the supplies, a metal box full of medicine fell from a shelf. Probably already ready to fall," panted Percy between breaths. "The guards came, and we bust the heck out of there."

Annabeth could hear the faint stomping of horses.

"What do you have in the bag?" said Annabeth, and risked a glance behind her. Nico was pulling up the rear, and ten blocks behind him Annabeht could see the outline of guards riding horseback.

Percy looked at her incredulously. "Apples? Why? We're running for our lives, if you haven't noticed. We can't take a little picnic break."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she ran. She could hear the gang's labored breaths as they turned down another road. People were coming out of their cottages to see the commotion.

"Give me the apples," said Annabeth through gritted teeth. She knew the horses of the royal palace weren't that disciplined, and if that's true, she just might save everyone. Percy handed her some apples, still holding onto the bag. Annabeth wondered how Percy could run so fast while holding something so heavy.

The horse's steps were getting louder, and Annabeth yelled, "To the lake!"

The gang turned down another road, and the small lake was in view. Thalia was panting heavily beside Annabeth. The guards were getting closer.

"You guys turn right before the lake, okay?" said Annabeth. The gang gave no response. The lake was getting closer and closer. Just one step before jumping into the lake, the gang turned onto another street and Annabeth turned to face the incoming guards riding horseback. She waved the apples so the horses could see them clearly. The horses made a mad dash towards the apples, despite the pulling of the reins by the guards.

At the last second, Annabeth stepped out of the way and threw the apples into the lake. The horses followed afterwards, and guards were shrieking. Annabeth smiled, and ran towards the gang. They all had huge smiles on their faces. Percy ran towards Annabeth, and engulfed her in a hug. Annabeth immediately relaxed into Percy's embrace. When they pulled apart, Percy looked at Annabeth with such total warmth and love that Annabeth practically melted there on the spot. Annabeth didn't know who leaned in first, but they were kissing, and smiling into the kiss.

Annabeth heard gagging noises, presumably from Thalia, Nico, and Connor.

"What?! Is this some kissing fest?" shrieked Travis as he picked Katie up and twirled her round and round, all the while smashing his lips to her. Katie made a noise of protest before giving up and kissing Travis back. It was absolute perfect for the gang, at that moment.

Annabeth was lost in Percy, but a rough force pulled Percy back. To Annabeth's dismay and shock, it was Prince Luke Castellan. A guard pulled Annabeth's arms behind her, and other guards did the same to the rest of the gang.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" sneered Luke. "Looks like it's the runaway princess."

Percy's eyes widened. He turned to Annabeth. "What?! You're the princess of Athens?! And you never told me?!"

"If you need someone to tell you who the princess of where you live is, you're stupider than you look," snorted Luke.

"But...but," started Percy. He still stared at Annabeth. "You're a princess...and I'm...I'm...NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS PEASANT, AREN'T I?!"

Annabeth winced. "Percy..."

"You know we could never be together!" yelled Percy. "But...but you played with my feelings."

Percy looked down in dismay. "You know what my mom said to me before the supply run?"

Annabeth shook her head. The surrounding people looked at the two of them like they were Romeo and Juliet about to commit suicide.

"She said you'd break my heart," said Percy softly.

Luke cackled. "Wow! What a time for revealing feelings, ain't it? Guard, decapitize Annabeth please."

Annabeth felt a cool cloth being pressed to her nose, and her vision went blurry. The last thing she saw was the hurt look on Percy's face and the disappointing looks of the gang before she passed out.

Annabeth woke up to the morning light of her bedroom. The silky sheets felt so unreal to her, and so were all the fancy decorations in Annabeth's room. She got up, and realized that someone changed her clothes. Instead of t-shirt and jeans, she wore a nightgown. Disgusted, Annabeth went to grab a knee-length blue dress, and brushed her teeth hastily. Athena was waiting for Annabeth in the dining room.

"Hello, Annabeth," said Queen Athena, eerily calm, as if her daughter hadn't been missing for two weeks.

"Where are they," demanded Annabeth as she stood arms akimbo across from her mother.

"Don't worry about them. They're only peasants," snapped Queen Athena irratibly. "Also, have you forgotten your engagement to Prince Castellan? You need to prepare for the wedding."

"Where. Are. They."

"Maybe Luke will tell you. This is certainly not for me to say," said Queen Athena. Annabeth could hear footsteps down the hallway leading to the dining room. Probably Luke. Soon enough, Luke was by Annabeth's side and guiding her up to her room again. Annabeth turned to her mother.

"Before I leave, please answer this question," said Annabeth.

Queen Athena hesitated before nodding slowly.

"Why did you prevent me from going to the village when I was little?" said Annabeth.

Queen Athena sighed. "It was a long time ago. I went to visit my cousin, King Apollo of Heliota, and he had a fortune teller there. Everything she predicted for everyone was true. I wanted to see my fate, as any other young woman would. So I asked her. The fortune teller, going by the name of RED, looked into my eyes, and said the words I hate to this day. 'Your daughter will fall in love with a peasant in the village next to your palace.'

I couldn't bear for you to marry a lowly person, so I prevented you from ever going near the village at all costs. Perhaps trying to change fate only causes it to come faster."

Annabeth didn't say anything, but let Luke lead her to her room. Annabeth sat on her bed.

"Where are they?" she mumbled under her breath.

Luke laughed. "Your precious friends are going to be executed today at noon at the execution field. Which is in fifteen minutes. Honestly, I don't know why you care so much for them."

"Shut up," Annabeth snarled. "And it isn't fair! They never killed anyone!"

Luke smirked. "Thieves. Murderers. Same."

"You're a self absorbed jerk of a bastard."

Luke's smirk faded just a tiny bit. He stepped out of Annabeth's room and pulled out a key. Annabeth's eyes widened and she lunged for the door, but Luke had already slammed the door shut and locked it from outside. She pounded on the door desperately, but realized it was futile to even try to open the door. Annabeth let her back slam against the door, and sank down to her knees.

Annabeth could hear Luke's retreating footsteps. Then a thought hit her. How did she escape that night two weeks ago? Through the window! Annabeth frantically opened the window, and swung her legs out. Gosh. Luke really needs to work on his evil plans. As she climbed down the side of the palace, all Annabeth could think about was Percy. He might be dead in a few minutes.

Finally, Annabeth's feet landed on the ground and she raced towards the execution field. It was located a few blocks away from the castle. Annabeth cursed. She should have worn better shoes. Exhausted, Annabeth reached the execution field's gate and started to climb over it.

"Today we have the execution of Perseus Jackson; a thief that has stolen from the royals for many years. Also, we have the executions of Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, and Katie Gardner," said the opening announcer. "This will begin...right now."

Annabeth finally climbed over the gate and ran as fast as the wind towards the voice. When she cleared some trees, she could see a wide field, with a battered Percy kneeling down with his head to the ground in the middle of the clearing. He was bruised, and his hands were handcuffed to his back. The rest of the gang lay in the same state off to the side. A person with a gun walked a few feet in front of Percy, and aimed.

"NO! STOP!" shrieked Annabeth as she ran towards Percy. Heads turned to look at her. Annabeth reached Percy and threw her arms around him.

"Percy...Percy..." murmured Annabeth into Percy's hair. He mumbled something in response. Annabeth faced the gunman. "Please! He didn't do anything that deserves death! He only stole, and that was for his sick mother and loved ones!"

Guards were trying to haul Annabeth off of Percy. Annabeth writhed and shrieked in protest. It was total chaos. "NO! LET GO OF ME!"

Queen Athena came running to the field. "Annabeth! I will have none of this nonsense-"

"STOP!" roared a voice. It was so powerful, everyone froze and slowly turned to the speaker. Annabeth gasped. The man looked exactly like Percy, except with a beard. Black hair, sea green eyes.

"King Poseidon," said Queen Athena calmly. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm saving my son's life," said King Poseidon. Annabeth's eyes widened. He was the king of Atlantis.

"Your son?" spat Queen Athena. "Have you degraded yourself to a level where you call peasant your spouse?"

"No," said King Poseidon. "Percy is my son. I had him with Sally Jackson, but one day she ran away, wanting to give her son a normal life other than royalty. I must interupt your killing of my son, for how unfatherly is it for me to do that."

"Percy... is your son? So he's the prince of Atlantis?" said Annabeth.

Poseidon nodded. Percy murmured something along the lines of 'what about my mom?'

"She is at my palace, and is recieving treatment for her tuberculosis."

"But he is supposed to be executed!" screamed Luke as he ran towards the commotion. He pointed at Percy. "He stole from the royal palace for many years! Think about all the supplies that are lost!"

"Perhaps you should ask Queen Athena about her taxes," replied King Poseidon calmly.

"But...but..." stumbled Luke.

"Seeing there are no protests, I shall take these children to my palace," declared Poseidon.

"Wait," said Annabeth. "Can I come and visit?"

King Poseidon looked at Annabeth for a while before nodding his head.

Turns out Thalia is the princess of Olympia, and the daughter of King Zeus. Nico is the son of Duke Hades, who rules Underlasia. Katie is the daughter of Queen Demeter, ruler of Wheatopia. Travis and Connor are sons of Hermes, much to Luke's horror. Travis was proclaimed to be the next in line to the throne. And Percy became the prince of Atlantis, with his healthy mother by his side.

Annabeth visited Percy everyday at Atlantis, and Percy took trips to Athens to be with Annabeth. They would sneak off during the night to steal kisses from each other under the moonlight.

Queen Athena would stand at the window and smile lightly at the unknowing couple.

Everyone was pleased when they heard the news that Prince Percy of Atlantis just proposed to Princess Annabeth of Athens. Now the rivaling kingdoms can finally be in peace.

The wedding was just perfect, which was next to a beach. Annabeth was looking as beautiful as ever in a long white wedding dress, and Percy was looking dashing in a black tuxedo. The guests burst out in cheers when the newly married couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

After cutting the cake and talking, everyone went outside only to find a white carriage pulled by two white horses with grey spots. Percy helped Annabeth up to the carriage, and Annabeth turned to the crowd and threw her bouquet of flowers at them. Everyone was trampling over each other to get the flowers. In the end Thalia got it, probably through force.

Annabeth and Percy both laughed and waved at the slowly getting smaller crowd as the carriage pulled away. Annabeth was giddy with excitement at the thought of being with Percy forever and ever.

It might be cliche, but the two lived happily ever after.

_**The**__**End**_

**What do you think? Vote or comment please!**


End file.
